Moving On
by Macotee
Summary: Takes place after Buffy jumps off the tower to save Dawn. Buffy isn’t brought back. Giles is in England. Spike’s chip stops working. What else will happen? The only way to find out… is to read. SpikeWillow
1. Default Chapter

Hey guys, this is my first BVS fic. I hope you guys like reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I've been working on it since before summer started.  
  
Rating: PG- but the rating WILL go up in the later chapters. Summary:  
Takes place after Buffy jumps off the tower to save Dawn. Buffy isn't brought back. Giles is in England. Spike's chip stops working. What else will happen? The only way to find out. is to read.  
  
Willow, Spike and Xander were patrolling in the graveyard as usual while Tara and Anya was watching Dawn at the Summers home. While on patrol, they ran into a few vamps, nothing out of the ordinary, but while Spike was fighting one of them, the young vamp landed a particaly heavy blow to Spike's chest, knocking him back and he ended up falling into Xander.

Normally the impact he forced on Xander would have been enough to cause pain to course through his head. As Spike made contact with him , he braced himself for the familiar pain. it never came.

"Wha-" He didn't have a chance to dwell on it, the vamp who kicked him pulled him to his feat and started punching him in the face. Spike bought up his foot and kicked him in the stomach, then kneed him in the face while he was doubled over.

While the vampire was on the ground, Spike picked up the stake and shoved it into the vamp's heart. As the dust settled around him, he turned to see the other two vamps getting dangerously close to Willow and Xander. They were barely keeping the vampires from chewing on their necks.

One of them had Willow up against a tree, ready to take a bite, and the other had Xander on the ground and was kicking him. It was easy for Spike to decide who to save first, If he had his way, the vamp would tear Xander's throat out by the time he finished saving Willow.

He went behind the vamp who was about to eat Willow, and shoved a stake into his heart. "Oh. thanks.." Will said as the dust settled around her and as she realized what happened. She noticed the last vamp had his teeth on Xander's neck. "Spike!" She pointed in Xander's direction.Spike turned and grabbed the remaining vamp by the back of his collar and jammed his stake into his heart. Xander looked wide-eyed at him and pressed his hand to his neck. "Cutting it a little close there, aren'tcha Spike?" Spike reached down and helped Xander to his feet."Well, I was hoping he'd rip your throat out before I got to ya." He let out a soft chuckle. Xander rubbed the spot where the vamps fangs had just previously been and glared at him."If you're not careful you'll be dust."

"Oh yeah? And who will be around to save your sorry-"

"Stop I guys" Willow interrupted and looked around the graveyard. "I double we'll run into any more vamps tonight. We should head back."

" Whatever you say Red."

-------------------------------------

As they walked into the Summer's residence, Dawn rushed up to meet them. "Hey guys! How'd it go?"

"Oh great, Great! Except that Peroxide Boy here almost got me killed!"

"Oh. Poor Whelp, can't even handle a near-death experience."

"Well at least I'm not experiencing one all the time"

"Ouch." Said Spike, clutching his chest. "That hurt. No, really. It did."

"Would you two just cut it out! You've been fighting all night." Willow said pushing the two away from each other.

"So what else is new?" Asked Dawn, rolling her eyes. Anya grabbed Xander's arm. "Come on, let's go home and have lots of orgasms." Xander followed her out, blushing like crazy. Dawn and the others laughed as Xander and Anya left.

Tara put her arms around Willow's waist. "Was patrol really that bad?"

"Yeah" She put her forehead against Tara's. "But I know how we can make tonight all of the good." She put her hand on Tara's shoulder and pulled her into a kiss.

When they pulled out of the kiss, Tara took Willow's hand and pulled her toward the stairs. "Night Dawn. Don't stay up too late." Willow said over her shoulder as they dissapeared up the stairs.

"Well, there goes another happy couple." Spike said, running a hand through his hair. He'd been feeling extremely lonely since Buffy died. Sure he wasn't dating her, but atleast she was there for him to mock, and tease, and spar with. She was tehre, someone who he wanted with all his heart,

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow night, Bit"

"Night Spike"

He watched her go up the stairs before letting out a sigh and walking out the door into the night.

Well, that's it for the first chapter, if you liked it please review and I'll post the next chappie.


	2. Without a chip, is there any trust?

I am sooo sorry for taking so long to update. If it hadn't been for willowrose1616 who pretty much gave me a kick in the butt, I wouldn't have even remembered I still haven't finished this fic. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: no I don't' own Buffy or any of the other characters.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
On his way to the magic shop that night, right before he went on patrol, he though about the dream he had while he sleep during the day. It started out like every other dream he had since the night Buffy died. He saved Buffy every time in his other dreams, but this time he didn't save her. It happened just like it did that night on the tower, except for one thing. Tara died. And he killed her. He couldn't remember how or why, all he could remember was that he did.  
  
By the time he got to the magic shop, everyone else was there. "Evenin' all. How are we set-up tonight?"  
  
Willow looked up at him, she seemed as if she was pleased to see him. "I think all of us are going except Tara and dawn. Unless Anya and Xander want to back out, he did have a close call last night." Spike looked at her closely. It seemed as though she was blushing. He shook it off and clamed it on the lighting.  
  
And leave you alone with Vamp-Boy?" asked Xander coming up behind them. "I don't think so."  
  
"What's wrong Whelp? 'Fraid I'm gonna hurt poor Red?"  
  
"No! I know you can't hurt her, but you can let her get hurt."  
  
"Yeah, right. If I was gonna do that, why didn't' I do that last night?"  
  
"...I don't know... But you let Buffy die and she was the one you were obsessed with."  
  
For once Spike didn't have a comeback. Genuine hurt was on his face for about two seconds before it turned into rage.  
  
Xander knew he went too far as soon as the words left his mouth. All of a sudden he wasn't on his feet anymore. He was on the floor with a throbbing pain in his jaw and some blood dripping down his face. He looked up to see Spike coming toward him.  
  
Spike leaned down, grabbed Xander by the collar and lifted him off the ground. Xander watched in terror as Spike vamped out and prepared to rip hi throat out.  
  
Spike had just put his fangs against Xander's when he heard Dawn shriek, "Spike!!!"  
  
He turned and saw fear all over her face. The room reeked of it.  
  
Spike threw Xander to the floor and ran out of the magic box. Anya rushed to Xander's side.  
  
"Shit," Dawn said before she took off out the door to follow Spike.  
  
Xander pulled himself up off the floor. "We have to go after her. NO telling what Spike will do now that the chip's out."  
  
Willow put a hand on Xander's shoulder. "I don't think Spike will hurt her, he was closer to Dawn than he was to any of us."  
  
"Yeah, when he wasn't able to make her into a happy meal. Think about it Wills.  
  
"Xander's right" said Anya, clearly taking Xander's side. "Spike hasn't been able to enjoy a decent vampire meal in over a year. It's like placing a glass of a very fine, very intoxicating wine in the hand of an alcoholic. Do you really think he won't take a drink?"  
  
((A/N:: I was going to have Xander say it all, but I figured he wasn't smart enough lol))  
  
"...Alright." Said Willow, "Grab a few weapons. If he's hurt her, he'll be begging to be placed in the deepest pits of hell before I'm through with him."  
  
Dawn had spotted Spike running in the direction of the cemetery and assumed he was heading toward his crypt.  
  
Sure enough, as soon as she got to his crypt door she heard banging and yelling. She rushed inside, thinking Spike was being attacked.  
  
She let out a sigh of relief when she entered and seen that he wasn't being attacked but was just venting his anger by yelling and throwing objects around the room. She let out a yelp when a bear bottle crashed into the wall by her head.  
  
Spike jerked his head in the direction of the sound and noticed the beer and glass that was splattered and shattered by her head. "Sorry 'bout that Bit." She could tell that he had been drinking, but wasn't quite drunk yet.  
  
"S'ok." She said, and then hesitated before asking, "Spike, what happened back there?"  
  
He moved very close to her, his face right in front of hers. "Are you scared of me, Bit?"  
  
"No Spike, I-"  
  
He cut her off. "Are you sure you can trust me not that the chip's out?"  
  
"Yes Spike, I'd trust you with my life." "Then you would trust me..." he pulled her hair back, away from her neck, "to put my fangs on your neck and not bite?"  
  
Her answer was immediate. "Yes."  
  
He looked closely at her, searching, but not finding, any fear. The only thing he could sense was trust, love, and devotion. He vamped out and stoked her neck with his finger. He could hear her heartbeat quicken, but it was only from the sensation, he still smelled no fear. He put his head down and gently placed his fangs on the side of her throat. Her heart was pounding. He could hear her rich, thick blood moving through the veins just under her skin.  
  
He had positioned himself so she could pull away if he accidentally hurt her, but nothing was stopping him from putting his arms around the girl and drinking her dry. Nothing, except his love for the girl (which he could have put aside if he wanted to), and his promise to Buffy.  
  
He was about to pull away and slip back into his human guise when the door burst open and the scoobies seen him, vamped out and extremely close to Dawn's neck.  
  
"I told you! I told you he wouldn't care who was his first meal."  
  
Willow used her magic to pull dawn away from Spike. "No! Wait! You don't understand!" Dawn tried to explain.  
  
"Don't worry dawn, everything's going to be ok" Xander said as he lifted his ax and went towards Spike.  
  
Spike growled. He knew there was nothing he could say to make them stop. "Come on now Whelp, you sure you wanna do that? I can fight back now, you know."  
  
Xander didn't' answer, he just nervously gripped his weapon. "How long has it stopped working Spike? How long have you been feeding, killing innocents?" He took a swing at Spike's middle, which Spike easily avoided.  
  
"Put the ax down before you hurt yourself." Xander didn't speak, he just took another swing at Spike. "Stop! I don't' want to hurt you... Oh Bloody hell, there's something I never thought I'd say." Said spike as he ducked another blow from Xander's ax, then grabbed the handle as Xander swung the ax again.  
  
When Willow seen Spike getting close to Xander, she used a spell to pull him away and hold him in place.  
  
While willow was distracted by Spike, Dawn ran in front of him as Xander swung the ax and Spike's neck. "No stop!" Willow seen that Xander would hurt Dawn as well so she stopped the ax with magic in mid-swing. Dawn grabbed the opening of Spike's coat so that if Willow tried the spell on her again she wouldn't be able to leave Spike. "Dawn, why are you trying to protect him when he was just about to kill you?"  
  
"But he wasn't trying to kill me!"  
  
"Then what was he doing all vampy and close to your neck?" Xander asked getting into the argument.  
  
"He asked me if I trust him... If I'd trust him not to bite me."  
  
"And you did?! How could you trust him? He was trying to kill us for years!" this also came from Xander, Willow was staying quiet, taking in the situation and the conversation and thinking carefully.  
  
"IF he's as blood thirsty as you say then why isn't he trying to kill me right now?"  
  
"Dawn, we have to stop him before he kills anymore innocents then he already has."  
  
Spike tried to pull out of Willow's magical grip. "I haven't killed anybody! Not since before I got the sodding chip."  
  
"Yeah right. I bet you didn't' even go an hour after learning that it stopped working, and you found that out how long ago?"  
  
"Last night during patrol." The argument was now just between Xander and Spike.  
  
"Yeah, right. I bet you knew months ago."  
  
IF I did, then why are you still alive? If I was to kill anyone I know you'd be first on my list."  
  
"...Then why aren't you trying to kill me?"  
  
I already told you... I don't' want to."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Spike rolled his eyes. "I don't know. I just don't." He tried to look at Willow, but the spell wouldn't let him. "Hey Red, how 'bout undoing you little spell here?" She hesitated a moment, but then took it off. Spike put his hands on dawn's shoulders and whispered in her ear, "Thank you, but you didn't have to do that."  
  
She turned to look at him. "Yes I did, Spike. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't around anymore."  
  
He smiled at her and gently before turning to look at the others. "I've been fighting with you guys for almost half a year." That's about how long it had been since the night Buffy died, "I risk my neck almost every night, putting up with you" he pointed to Xander "shit and as soon as my mind is cleared you don't trust me."  
  
Willow was messing with her fingernails nervously. "Well, when you didn't have the chip before you were always trying to kill us. Not to mention all the death threats you gave while you had the chip. And if you never got it I'd be dead right now."  
  
"...I'm not the same as I was then."  
  
NO on said anything for a while until Anya spoke up. "So, now what? Can we trust Spike or do we still have to kill him?" "Or we could just make him leave Sunnydale so we don't have to deal with him." said Xander  
  
"No, there is no way I'm leaving. I made a promise to Buffy... that I'd protect Dawn and the only way I can do that is with your trust. So if you don't' trust me, you might as well kill me right now." his spread his arms open a little bit to show he would put up no fight.  
  
"I can deal with that. Let me do it." This obviously came from Xander.  
  
"Xander stop it," said Willow, "I think he's serious."  
  
"So? I-"  
  
Willow cut him off "Stop!" then she turned to look at the vamp. "... I trust you Spike."  
  
"So do I," Said Tara coming up and putting her hand on Willow's arm.  
  
He glanced at Tara "Then why did you come here?" Spike asked, looking back at Willow  
  
"I... I was scared. I knew you wouldn't, but..."  
  
"But you had to come and see for yourself." Spike finished.  
  
Willow looked down ashamed, "Yes."  
  
"And when you seen me so close to Dawn, you thought your suspicions were true."  
  
She nodded sadly, "I'm sorry."  
  
He shook his head. "I'd never hurt Dawn, ... but I probably would have thought the same thing in your place."  
  
The all were quiet... again.  
  
"... so... I don't get to kill him?" Asked Xander after the silence got to heavy.  
  
"No, sorry. Maybe next time," Spike said, almost teasingly.  
  
Anya, who was now bored and didn't particularly want to watch them go at it again, said, "Come on Xander. Let's go home and have wild crazy sex." He followed Anya out with a bright red face.  
  
Spike shook his head then turned to the three remaining females in his crypt. "So what are you guys going? Are you going to stay here a while or go on home?"  
  
Dawn's eyes lit up, "Can we stay Willow, please?"  
  
"I don't think so Dawn. You have school in the morning."  
  
"But Willow..."  
  
"I have and idea," Spike said, "how 'bout I walk yo8u three home?"  
  
"Yeah! Can he Willow, please?"  
  
"Sure, he can make sure we don't run into any nasties."  
  
When they left his crypt, Willow and Tara were in front of Dawn and Spike, both groups were in conversation, but Spike noticed Willow looking back and giving him a small smile. He dismissed it as her still feeling guilty about what happened.  
  
"Did you mean what you said?" spike looked over and seen Dawn looking at the ground.  
  
"Ev'ry word. I'll be dust before I'd let anything happen to you." He put his arm around you and kissed the top of her head.  
  
They headed for home in silence.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
That was it.... I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to post the next chapter soon, but I can't make any promises. Please don't forget to review. It'd make me one happy writer. Thanks for Reading!


	3. Attacked Death of a loved one

I know it's been forever since I last updated, and I'm really really sorry. Here's the third chapter for Moving On.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Buffy.

When they left his crypt, Willow and Tara were in front of Dawn and Spike, both groups were in conversation, but Spike noticed Willow looking back and giving him a small smile. He dismissed it as her still feeling guilty about what happened.  
  
"Did you mean what you said?" spike looked over and seen Dawn looking at the ground.  
  
"Ev'ry work. I'll be dust before I'd let anything happen to you." He put his arm around you and kissed the top of her head.  
  
They headed for home in silence.

They were almost out of the cemetery when four experienced (but not quite master) vamps came behind them. "Alright Spike, your says of fighting for the Slayer are over."

Spike turned to Tara. "Glenda, take the Bit and get our of here!"

"But Spike-"

"Go Niblet, I'll see you back at the house."

She ran to Tara and Willow ran to Spike's side, ready to fight.

"Red," the vamps were starting to close in. "You should get away while you can."

"No way! I'm not going to let you fight this alone."

"Willow-" Spike started seriously, but Willow interrupted him.

"I'm not going. You can't beat them alone."

"Yes I can. And if I can't... It doesn't matter. Just get the hell out of here! I don't want to have to worry about you." But it was too late now for Willow to do or say anything,

One of the vamps attacked Willow while the three others moved in on Spike. He punched and kicked at them, blocking most of their hits but barely getting any in. He turned when he heard Dawn scream. Tara was on the ground and Dawn was trying to pull out of the fourth vampire's grip. "Dawn!" Spike tried to get to her, but the two vampires surrounding him made that impossible. "Willow... a little magic would be useful right about now."

She had just staked her vamp when she turned to look at Spike and noticed the situation.

Spike managed to stake one while Willow used her magic to blow the other one off its feet.

Spike ran over to Dawn as fast as he could. The vamp had one arm around Dawn, one arm behind her, and had just sunk his teeth into her neck. "Dawn!" He reached out to get her away from the vampire.

"Spike... No!" Dawn managed to call out.

As soon as Spike touched Dawn, the vampire pulled out a really long stake from behind Dawn and thrust it toward Spike's chest.

Luckily Dawn knew what the vamp was going to do and had the use of her legs. She kicked Spike in the stomach, making him bend forward just in time for the stake to miss his heart.

He stood their shocked for a second, not realizing what just happened until he looked down and sine the stake protruding from his chest, and from the feel of it, it seemed to have gone all the way through him.

Tara had just gotten off the ground (she was unconscious) and was looking to see what was happening and if there was any way she could help.

The vamp let go of Dawn and she fell to the ground. A blow to the head had knocked her out.

After dropping her, the vampire landed a powerful kick over Spike's heart, which sent him flying backward and into Tara. Forcing the stake sticking through him to pierce her heart.

As they fell to the ground, Spike could hear her breathing stop and could feel her heart cease to beat.

His dream flashed before his eyes, the part he forgot. Tara dying. His fault.

"N-no""

He went to pull the stake out of his chest but when his hand came in contact with it, pain shot through him like fire, causing him to yell in pain.

The vamp was standing over him. "You know... that's a real pretty thing you were trying to protect." He put his foot on top of the stake and pressed down, forcing Spike to wince. "Don't worry..." the vamp reached down and yanked the stake out of Spike's chest. "I'll take real good care of her." He smiled evily and raised the stake, ready to plunge it into Spike's heart.

Images of what could happen to Dawn flashed through his mind. Anger raged through him as he bit back the pain and kicked the stake out of the vamp's hands before it could pierce his skin. He groaned and gripped the stake wound just below his collarbone, the pain almost unbearable.

As soon as he was on his feet, the vamp sent a kick to Spike's head, which he painfully blocked.

'Can't give up' Spike thought with gritted teeth, 'If I do who knows what will happen to Dawn.'

He ducked and blocked every hit, barely getting any in, knowing that if even one got through it would be all over for him. However, one did get through. The vamp punched him in the stomach then flipped him over his head and threw him into the ground.

While Spike lay on the ground, in too uch pain to move, the vamp went to a near by tree and pulled off a bare, sharp branch since he couldn't find the one he dropped during the fight.

He stood over Spike, wiping the blood from his lip and looked at Spike with glowing hatred in his eyes. "She will pay for what you have done.

Spike put his hand underneath him. When he landed he had felt the long stake on the ground. Now he only needed the perfect moment.... Then Dawn would be safe.

As the vampire went to kill spike with the pointy stick, Spike pulled the longer one from under him and the vamp fell on it. Luckily Spike's arm and stake were longer than his.

As the dust settled, he heard Willow run over. She had finally been able to stake the other vamp. Exhausted, and in a lot of pain, he let his arm and the stake fall to the ground.

When Willow got close enough to see what had happened, she stopped dead in her tracks and lifted her hand to her mouth. "Oh goddess." She seen all three of them on the ground, covered in blood.

When Spike heard Willow, he opened his eyes and tried to raise his head. "R-read"

She knelt next to Spike. "What happened?"

"She... she's dead."

"What? Who?!" She didn't notice Tara was dead, obviously.

"...Tara."

"What?!" She looked and seen the hole in Tara's chest. "No!" she ran and cradled Tara in her lap. "Tara, baby, please, no." She sat there rocking Tara's body and mumbling words that didn't really make sense. Tears were streaming down her face.

Spike was still in too much pain to move so he just lay there, waiting for the pain to stop.

That's all that happened until Dawn woke up. She lifted her head and shook it, trying to clear it and make sense of the situation.

"Uh... Spike?"

Spike lifted his head in surprise, which caused him to wince. He didn't expect her to wake up so soon. "Dawn."

When she got to her feet she fell back to her knee, the sudden movement made her head spin. She didn't want to chance falling down again so she crawled over to Spike on her hands and knees. "Spike! Thank goodness your alright... well... still un-living anyway."

He smiled weakly, "I wouldn't be if it hadn't been for you." ((Referring to the first time he was almost staked)) He brushed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Wait, where's Tara and Willow?" She turned and seen Willow rocking Tara. She looked back at Spike with confusion. (She couldn't see Tara's wound) "What's wrong with Tara?"

She noticed his smile was gone and had been replaced with sadness. "No... She's..." she put a hand to her mouth.

He nodded. "She's dead."

Tears were welling up in her eyes. "How?"

He looked away from her. "She's dead... because of me."

"What do you mean?"

He looked back into her eyes and she could see pain in his, physical and emotional. "I killed her."

"What?!" Willow had heard him. "You killed Tara?!" She stood up after grabbing a stake that was dropped near her, leaving Tara on the ground. She went to Spike and with her adrenaline rush giving her extra strength (plus her magic), she grabbed Spike by the collar and lifted him to his feet and rammed him up against the near by tree.

"Willow, No!" Dawn tried to stop her, but Willow held her back with magic.

Willow pulled back her arm, preparing to thrust the stake into his heart. She seen the tears in his eye and she halted her hand, her senses coming back to her.

"No, do it." Spike started to say, a single tear trailing down his cheek, "It's my fault. I deserve it."

Her hand started shaking violently. She dropped the stake and both of them fell to the ground. Dawn knelt next to Willow and put her arms around her.

That's it for now. I can't believe I waited this long to update. I have an excuse though because I had thought I lost the rest of the story. Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

I can't believe how long it's been since I updated this story. Time has just flown by, my apologies to those who were waiting for this new chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

One Week Later

Spike was lying in his crypt, even though most of the stake wound was healed, it still needed a little time before he could move around without pain. Dawn opened the crypt door and peeked in, "Hey Spike, how ya feelin'?"

"Been better pet." He sat up so he could see her better. Dawn opened the door wider and led Willow inside. She looked like she was in a trance-like state.

"She still ain't talkin'?"

Dawn looked sadly at her. "No, she's still really upset about Tara."

"We all are, pet." He looked down. "We all are."

Dawn noticed the look on his face. "Spike, it wasn't your fault."

Spike jumped off the sarcophagus and stopped right in front of Dawn, looking right into her eyes. "Yes it was, bit. It was all my fault," he turned away, "She should have killed me."

Dawn touched his arm. "There was nothing you could do." He pulled away from her.

"Yes there was." He turned again to face her. "I shouldn't have gone with you. They were there because of me."

"Spike, if you weren't there they would have killed all three of us, not just Tara." She said, putting a hand on his arm.

He jerked away from her touch. "THEY didn't kill Tara- I did." He grabbed the bottle of bourbon and threw it against the wall. Dawn jumped as the bottle shattered.

He calmed down a little and looked at Willow. He knelt next to her and stroked the side of her face. She didn't respond. "I killed her too.

Dawn just looked at Spike, she didn't know what to do. "Spike…"

"Have you talked to Xander yet?"

"…No."

"So… he doesn't know about…"

She shook her head.

"I guess that explains why he hasn't been by to kill me yet." He looked at the ground. "I wish he would."

"Spike! How can you say that? We need you."

"You need me to get you killed? I promised your sister I'd protect you 'til I'm dust." He looked at Dawn pleadingly. "I can't protect you anymore"

It took a minute for Dawn to realize what Spike meant. "No, Spike. I won't do it"

He just looked at her, then he turned and opened a drawer. "Fine… if you won't…" He pulled out a stake. "I will."

"No!" Dawn yelled as Spike plunged the stake toward his chest. However, just as the stake touched his skin, it stopped. "What-?" He pushed the stake as hard as he could, but it wouldn't move any further.

All of a sudden, the stake flew out of his hand. Dawn and Spike watched in shock as it flew into Willow's open hand.

"Willow! You're awake!" Dawn rushed to her side. "Are you ok?"

She nodded and moved past her, toward Spike. "Don't leave us… We need you."

"But… what if I put you and the bit in danger again?"

"Then you will get us out of it."

"I didn't get Tara out of it! I got her dead! If I wasn't there-"

"Then we all would be dead" Willow interrupted before he could finish the sentence.

"I already told him that" Dawn said, putting her hands on her hips.

"And I almost made you loose your mind." Spike continued, ignoring both of their comments.

"Dawn" Willow said, "Could you go downstairs and wait. I wanna talk to Spike alone for a little bit.

She looked from Willow to Spike and back to Willow. "Ok… sure."

As soon as Dawn was out of sight, Willow turned to face Spike. "It wasn't your fault I went all trance-y."

"What are you talking about? That happened 'cause of Tara… and that was my fault."

She shook her head. "No, … that's not why. It was 'cause of what happened before."

He looked at her questioningly, "What happened?"

She didn't answer him at first; she just stared at him. When she finally did speak, she looked at the ground, shame filling her. "…When we… me and Tara… spent out last few nights together… I wasn't… I wasn't thinking of her."

"So it was a guilt trip, was it? Who was the other bird?"

She fidgeted nervously. "It…" She brushed her hand through her hair. "I don't even know why I'm telling you this… It doesn't matter."

She looked into his eyes and put her hand on his shoulder. "Promise me you won't do anything to hurt yourself, Dawn wouldn't be able to take it," she broke eye contact, "and neither could I." Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes.

Spike wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his comforting embrace. He whispered into her ear, "I promise."

The sound of his deep powerful voice sent shivers up her spine. Spike felt her shake but figured it was because of all the emotion of the situation. He sniffed her hair, he couldn't believe how good it smelled. He pushed the thought out of his head as he gave her a last reassuring squeeze before pulling away. "You and the bit better get back home," he said as he tucked a stray hair behind her ear. He blinked. Was she leaning into his touch? He mentally shook his head. Wishful thinking.

"Spike… could… could you walk us home?" She saw the look that came onto his face. "Please…" she looked down. "I… I wouldn't be able to protect Dawn if more than one vamp showed up." She was on the verge of tears.

Spike raised his hand to her face and brushed her tears away with the pad of his thumb. "Alright luv… I'll take you and the bit" Willow, who was too choked up with emotion and couldn't say anything. She threw her arms around Spike and buried her face in his duster.

Spike, though a little surprised by her sudden move, put his arms around her comfortingly.

When Willow finally pulled her face out of his shoulder and looked into his eyes she couldn't look away. It was like she was hypnotized by them, just as Spike was hypnotized by her lips.

They were less than an inch from kissing when Dawn burst up into the room. "What's taking you guys so long?"

Willow and Spike pulled away from each other quickly. Willow was blushing furiously and Spike was glad he couldn't.

'

Well… that's all I got for now. I hope you enjoyed it. Review and let me know what you think. I'll try to get the next chapter up real soon.


End file.
